As prior art in the field, there are currently known and used devices for hand washing with soap or detergent dispensers to wash the hands in order to remove fatty substances adhered to the hands, impurities and/or residues that may contain particles, germs and/or bacteria contaminants that need to be eliminated. These devices are used both for personal hygiene as well as to preserve the hygienic conditions of certain areas where all types of contamination should be avoided. After the use of soap or detergent, the hands must be rinsed with water and then dried. Some soap or detergent dispensers are located adjacent to a water faucet for rinsing, or include the water deposit as its structure, and in other cases include a hand dryer with a hot or cold air jet.
Undoubtedly, these types of hand-cleaning devices, even when they are extremely practical to wash hands when they are installed in public toilets, businesses bathrooms, and industrial plants in general, are not sufficiently appropriate for their use where you should proceed to the elimination of germs and bacteria that might be contained in the hands, for example, in facilities for manufacturing and/or fractionation of food, medicinal products industries, biological analysis laboratories, chemical industries in general, operating rooms, etc., i.e., where it is required to maintain strict hygiene and asepsis conditions.
In addition, the soap, alcohol in gel, or hydro-alcoholic lotion which are known in the market, disinfect only by contact, thus, it requires a technique for hand-washing that allows such sanitizers to come into contact with the entire surface of the hands.
This technique is only used by 30% of people who must have total asepsis of hands (including doctors).
In order to resolve the limitations of devices, such as those previously mentioned, it has developed, for example, a device which allows hand disinfection control of people allocated to specific tasks in installations in general where is required a strict maintenance of total aseptically. This device includes a biometric reader of digital scan able to recognize and record patterns of human body determined by skin features such as fingerprint and the palm of the hands of individuals. The biometric reader is attached to a dispenser of antiseptic substance in a container provided for this purpose. When it detects dirt on the hands, it doses a ration of the disinfectant in the hand of the employee under control. The biometric reader is connected to electronic signs, strategically located, for sending custom periodic notices ordering each employee in particular to proceed to the corresponding hygiene control, allows to monitor the frequency of hand washing, and by a command of power door locks in various sectors to determine in practice, enables or restricts access to places where the staff should enter only when it has strictly fulfilled the hygiene conditions. From the beginning of the working day and until its completion, the device allows to obtain a record of presence, working time of staff and hygiene monitoring schedules, detecting the entry and exit of employees at their workplace starting from the reading of the fingerprint. In addition, the device can be connected to screens located in strategic positions, as appropriate in each place of application, by means of which it periodically informs the concerned employees that he/she should proceed with their hand hygiene control, thus overseeing the development of the employee.
While this device is a major technical breakthrough with regard to the previous ones, it's most relevant characteristics are related to the identification and control of any persons who have or not proceeded to wash their hands with antiseptic substances, but does not ensure the effective elimination of germs and bacteria from the hands, as is instead achieved by the device-object of the present invention.